


Chance

by BunnyApple



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyApple/pseuds/BunnyApple
Summary: Because one needed to find someone to love while other wanted to be seen.





	Chance

'I can't believe this. I lost.' It was the first time in two years that Ryouta Kise had lost any match; not to mention while playing against his old friend, Kurokocchi. Kise splashed water on his face, trying to cool his head. But the there was something else going on his mind other than his first lost - something that had his thoughts completely muddled.

"Even though it said that your luck was bad, I didn't expect you to lose." He looked up only to be greeted by a green haired boy who was once his playmate in middle school, standing against the threshold.

"I didn't expect you to come and see me, Midorimacchi." His eyes clearly showed the surprise on seeing Midorima. He was still trying to figure out whether Midorima came to see him or the match.

"I initially came to see the match but I couldn't help but come to see you after seeing the expression you showed at court."

"Expression?" Kise asked in puzzlement. He was confused about which expression Midorima was talking about. After all, he had showed many in today's match.

"The way you were looking at Kuroko," Midorima clarified.

"Oh! It's just that I never wanted to play against Kurokocchi and the way he said that he wouldn't let Kagamicchi lose made me feel…" he said mostly truthfully until he stopped himself from saying any further. He knew to Midorima, his statement was pathetic.

"Be careful with what you say and show, Kise." He adjusted his glasses in a way that sent the light glinting off the glass.

"Did you meet Kurokocchi too?" kise asked

"I am not compatible with that person and you know that. Beside my horoscope said I should stay away from anything blue today," he said matter-of-fact

"I miss the middle school days and everyone," kise's said as he wiped his face. Midorima walked a few paces and hit Kise on head so that he could stop moping over being alone.

"I'm here, idiot" Midorima stated simply.

However, his voice subsided with the rustling of leaves. They both turned to look at Kuroko, who was standing where once Midorima stood.

"Kurokocchi~" Kise sang getting another hit from Midorima.

"I came to see how you were since you were not among your friends," Kuroko said softly.

"Did Kurokocchi miss me?" He lunged at Kuroko, hugging him tightly to his chest.

Kuroko gave a curt nod as a reply.

"Excuse us, we have to leave." Saying this, Midorima dragged Kise towards the locker rooms, leaving Kuroko alone.

The walk home was rather comforting for Midorima. However for Kise, he felt as though it was a walk alone as his companion preferred the silence.

"Midorimacchi," he called quietly, gaining the attention from the said lad.

"What were you saying before Kurokocchi arrived?"

"Nothing important," he replied nonchalantly. "Where do you want to go?"

"Since you are cheering me up…"

"I'm not; I'm just accompanying you," Midorima interjected.

"Whatever you say…" Kise replied, knowing well that his friend merely wanted him to smile yet again. "Let's go to Teikou."

The green-haired male steps halted, making the blond stop as well.

"Why there?"

The question seemed to be expected by Kise who just smiled and began walking.

'Isn't it obvious - because he is alone?' Midorima watched him walk and sighed. It seemed that he needed to cut straight to the chase although he'd rather tread lightly.

He soon caught up with the blonde-haired person and they walked towards their old school where 'The Generation of Miracles' was formed. For Kise it was an important place and Midorima knew this. He had watched from the start. Since the day he joined the team he had seen how much effort Kise put in to be friends with Kuroko, Aomine and everyone, yet he was always left alone. Midorima had always wanted to talk to Kise but his pride had won of his stubbornness and had stopped him. This time, the pain he saw in Kise's eyes was unbearable for him too.

As soon as they reached the gates of Teikou High, he saw the smile on Kise's face - the genuine smile he always carried when he was with someone he liked. Multiple times had he wished that Kise would flash him that smile.

"I miss this place," Kise whispered.

How can he not miss the place where everything started? Kise turned to look at Midorima only to find him watching Kise.

"Let us go in," Midorima said as he saw Kise's gaze.

Soon they were inside their old school, strolling down the hallways to the Gymnasium.  
As soon as they stepped on the basketball court, Kise threw his bag on the ground and lay down. Moments passed as he rested his arms beneath his head and stared in sorrow at the ceiling.

"I feel lonely," he abruptly said. Midorima sat next to him, although careful not to sit too close to Kise.

"I have known that I am alone for a while, but I'd never felt the burden of being alone till today. The way Kurokocchi was staying beside Kagamicchi made me feel jealous. I tried so much to be close to him but he never seemed to acknowledge me." He took a breath to control his quavering voice as the doleful emotion leaked out. "I'm not devastated with my loss but with the burden of being alone."

Midorima shifted his face to look at Kise only to see his sad face looking up at the roof of the Gym. He saw how his chocolate orbs glistened in sorrow and loneliness. He had seen it all; every failed attempt to connect with Kurokocchi had painfully punctured Kise's heart.

"Did you ever try to look for someone else other than Kuroko or Aomine?"

Midorima's question brought Kise's focus on him. The intense gaze of his friend made him feel uncomfortable but even so, he continued reciprocating his stare.

"Who are you suggesting?"

"I'm merely asking you," Midorima stated.

"Well to answer: no I have never."

"Why don't you look around you and find someone?"

Kise turned away from his friend to ponder the idea. Finding someone other than the two he idolized? That had never even occurred to him. After a few minutes, the two decided to call it a day and they left to their respective abodes.

That whole night, Kise stayed awake and thought of what Midorima had told him.

He received a few text messages from his captain and other co-players begging him not to brood and only to smile. Unknowingly, he had made everyone worried. He replied to everyone telling them that he was okay now and that he was sorry for crying. The only dilemma to solve now was how his heart was caught in a storm due to Midorima's words.

Without any delay, he dialed Midorima's number. After three rings, Midorima picked up, almost as though he had been expecting the call.

"If you have something important then spit it out. I have to sleep; my horoscope says it will be bad for me if I wake up after 10," his friend greeted him.

Kise laughed. "You are really funny Midorimacchi."

"Did something happen again Kise?" he asked in what was supposed to be a nonchalant and seemingly irking tone.

But Kise could see through it. 'He is worried about me'

"I feel lonely again" he lied. There was silence on the other side as a reply. "Midorimacchi," After several seconds of no reply he finally said, "If you are sleepy I will hang up. Goodnight"

"Wait… I am free so talk."

Kise smiled when he heard Midorima say that.

That night Midorima and Kise talked for hours; or in other words, Kise talked and Midorima listened.

As they hung up, both laid wide awake. Midorima was trying to figure out why he broke his routine for Kise and the said lad was thinking that finally he had found someone to look out for him if he is lost.

Soon, the morning came. The first thing that Kise did was message Midorima to meet him near the train station. He had to tell Midorima that the friend he is looking for is finally there with him.

To Kise, the day went swiftly while for Midorima, each passing second was like hour as Kise had left him a cryptic message. Either way he decided to meet Kise. It must be important for the male to ask for a meeting.

As he reached the station, he saw Kise already waiting for him, which, in turn, made him smile. Midorima found himself wanting to stay with him and make sure he smiled all the time.

To them it was an outing, like back in Teikou high; they ate, talked, and laughed.

"Kise, why did you call me?" Midorima slung his bag to his back and walked towards the station.

"I wanted to tell you that I finally found someone Midorimacchi."

Midorima stopped in his tracks. Suddenly, he felt fear wrap around his heart.

"Who?" he asked, hoping that his name would be spoken even though he knew it was futile.

Midorima's eyes widened as soon as Kise whispered the name to him.

"Also I will make sure he loves me too." Saying this, Kise entered the station leaving, shocked Midorima behind.

For Midorima the world seemed to slow down as he remembers what Kise had said. 'Shintaro' followed by his declaration to make him fall in love.

Little did he know that Midorima already loved Kise, and it is just a matter of time before Kise would know it.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to a wonderful friend 'B' for reading this for me because I know I suck at writing yet I tried. Also this is my first attempt for this fandom and I hope to write more.
> 
> Also I have seen there are very few stories for this pair, and I want them to grow large. Even though Midorima is shipped with Takao, there are still people out there like me *I believe* who ship yellow-green.
> 
> This is what i wrote ages back.


End file.
